


Timephoon 2: Take Your Time

by an_undead_gamer_45



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Older Characters, Time Travel, duck weirdness, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/pseuds/an_undead_gamer_45
Summary: the Duck family has faced a lot of strangeness during their time on this earth: aliens, time anomalies, mummies, gods, racecars, lasers, aeroplanes, and all sorts of magical and technological monsters.but the future versions of Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby showing up out of the blue? carrying all sorts of news about what their futures may hold, along side a mysterious figure that seeks to assassinate a young Louie?Oh yeah, that was a new one.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck, Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Timephoon 2: Take Your Time

It was another sunny day over Duckburg, light reflecting off the city to give it a shimmering glow, fitting of the city’s sparkling reputation as the hope of the world’s richest duck.

Whether that was a blessing or a curse was left wildly up to debate, on the one hand if there were ever a place for one to find opportunity it was here; with the constantly expanding Mcduck enterprises, the less impressive Glumgold industries, and the high tech Waddle, one couldn’t walk five feet without tripping over a job offer that could open up whole new worlds for those that took them. But it’s not just big business that exists within the confines of the city, a thriving small business sector exists as well and breaking into the market is almost insultingly easy in duckburg. Coupled with its rich cultural history and dozens upon dozens of attractions to occupy one’s time means one would have no difficulty in keeping themselves occupied.

However all that glamour doesn’t come without a price: Duckburg is home to three billionaires that hate each other, two superheroes, a greek god, a mad scientist, a crime family, and possibly the most adventurous family that ever lived, all of these individuals gathered together in one place means that disasters strike almost on a weekly basis be them technological, mystical, or even natural the city was almost always under siege. From the shadow war to the Timephoon to the invasion of the Lunarians, if somebody chose to make Duckburg their home they had better be prepared for the near constant weirdness streaming out of the city from Scrooge Mcduck’s adventures.

But we’re getting off topic here, for our story doesn’t begin in the Mcduck manor that towers over the city like a shining beacon of wealth and prosperity, nor does it begin with the infamous family that resides in said manor. Rather our story begins in one of the dark and dank alleyways that are littered around the city, a perfect place for an ambush by the Beagle Boys or a planning spot for illicit crimes.

That was neither here nor there, as the alleyway was almost completely barren aside from a few stray cats; cats that quickly scattered when lightning started to sprout up from the ground without any source, rattling the trash cans around it as the wind began to pick up. Soon a bright blue bubble of light appeared in the middle of an alleyway only to fall away as quickly as it formed, revealing a crouched figure with a rather sinister aura about them; it didn’t help that they were dressed up in a black trenchcoat, domino mask, and hat.

The figure stood up and checked a small device strapped to their arm before seemingly smiling beneath their mask.

“Amazing, perhaps doctor Fenton wasn’t as much of a screw up as I previously thought. His device worked perfectly, I’ve arrived right on time for my plan.” said the figure with malevolent intent, chuckling slightly at their pun. “All I have to do now is hunt down Louie Duck and make him pay for what he did to me!”

The figure broke out into a maniacal laugh, until they were abruptly stopped by a bug flying into their open beak, causing a series of coughs to come out.

“Gah. swallowed a bug, I hate it when that happens. Completely ruins an evil laugh.”

*************************************

**Meanwhile, across town at mcduck manor.**

A plate fell from Louie Duck’s hands, clattering on the floor and spilling the frosted pastries that laid upon it all over the tiles, as the duck seemingly seized up for a brief moment before relaxing once again.

“Woah Louie, you alright?” Asked Dewey Duck.

Louie scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, I just felt a chill go up my spine for some reason. Like something bad is going to happen to me soon.”

“Someone coming after you bad or you’re going to mess something up bad?” 

“The first one.” replied the green triplet, picking up his fallen toaster treat and stuffing it into his face. “But I don’t think I need to worry about it, whatever it is we’ll just handle it like we always do.”

The two brothers left it at that, Louie was right after all. No matter how bad things got, no matter how much trouble they got into, their family always managed to find a way to win. Besides, Louie wasn’t about to let some premonition ruin his day; there was a ‘billionaires of tomorrow’ convention being hosted by Scrooge today and he insisted on dragging Louie along for educational purposes. At first the youngest of the triplets was a bit resistant to the idea of going since he assumed it would be as boring as one of Scrooge’s meetings, but quickly changed his tune when he realized it was more akin to a fair with dozens of booths set up throwing away merch to get people to pay attention to whatever startup they had hatched up; between the multitude of activities, free stuff, and gullible booth workers, Louie couldn’t resist the opportunities to pull a few fast ones.

“Anyways I’d better get going, Scrooge and Launchpad are probably waiting outside for me and the last thing I need is for Scrooge to start nagging me again. You know how he gets.”

Dewey nodded, before something occurred to him. “So with you at the fair, Huey off on that woodchuck scavenger hunt with Mom, Donald going on a fishing trip, it’ll just be me and Webby holding down the fort?”

“Yeah so? Have a problem spending a little time with your girlfriend?”

The middle triplet immediately blushed. “She’s not my girlfriend! We’re just really close friends!”

Louie chuckled in response. “Sure, just like that was a friend's kiss at the last sleepover.”

“THAT WAS FOR A DARE AND YOU KNOW IT!” 

“You seemed pretty into it at the ti-”

Louie Duck’s teasing was stopped when his older brother pounced on him, sending both ducklings tumbling to the ground. They tussled for a while, Dewey eventually getting the upper hand and putting his brother into a headlock, at least until a pair of strong hands separated them.

When they looked up, they were met with the rather annoyed glare of Bentina Beakley “Need I remind you of the rules regarding roughhousing boys?”

“We can’t do it inside the kitchen, the bathrooms, or the artifact rooms.” The boys replied in unison.

“Good, now then Louie, your uncle is waiting for you outside and is getting rather impatient.” said the sole living caretaker of Mcduck manor, placing the aforementioned triplet back onto his feet. “Do not keep him waiting.”

Louie nodded and plodded off in the direction of the front foyer, while Beakley focused her attention on the triplet still in her grasp.

“As for you, I will be out running a few errands for Scrooge. Can I trust that you and Webby will not destroy the house while I’m gone?”

“Oh come on when have we ever-”

“May 26th of this year.” the housekeeper interrupted flatly.

A sheepish smile grew onto Dewey’s face “oh right, the pony incident. Not my finest hour.”

“Dewford Duck…”

“Fine, I promise to keep myself and Webby out of trouble while you’re gone, no adventures, no schemes.”

“Good.” said Beakley, finally placing Dewey back onto his feet. “I’ll be off then, remember: this house had better be spotless when I return.”

“Relax, Beakley. I can be responsible for once, trust me.” Dewey replied, waving off the older duck.

Beakley rolled her eyes. “That’s precisely what you said last time.”

Soon enough Scrooge’s hired hand left the house to pick up a few items, leaving the house completely barren save for two children and a rather uptight ghost. True to his word, Dewey kept his promise to not try any crazy stunts with Webby while unsupervised.

For about five minutes.

***********************

“DEWEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!” screeched Webby as she rushed over to aid her fallen friend, medkit in hand.

The duckling gave a weak thumbs up in response, pulling himself out of the bushes he had fallen into, he was definitely going to be sore later and more than black and blue but he’d be able to walk it off like he always did.

It had started out so simple, Dewey had managed to talk Webby into teaching him how to properly use her grappling hook and eventually said lessons brought them up to the roof where the adventurous young duck got the hook around a nearby tree branch, at which point he attempted to swing down like a well known jungle legend.

Dewey had made a slight miscalculation in the process, while the tensile strength of the grappling hook’s rope was more than enough to support the combined weight of him and the gun, the strength of the branch it was grappled around was not and promptly snapped under his weight, sending him plummeting to the ground like a stone.

The only reason Dewey wasn’t being shipped off to the hospital was because the momentum he had gained from the brief moments where the branch did hold caused him to fly though the air in such a way that he landed in some nearby bushes which broke his fall, sparing him any serious injuries.

That didn’t stop Webby from fretting over him though.

“I am so sorry!” Exclaimed Webby as she pressed an ice pack against Dewey’s head. “We should have started small from the second story instead of going straight to the roof!”

“It’s alright webby, I’m still standing.” Dewey stood up or rather tried to as pain shot through one of his legs, forcing him to take a knee. “Mostly; look I’ll be fine,like I always am. Nobody can keep the duck family down!”

Webby giggled at Dewey’s showmanship, she never got tired of that never quit attitude of his.

“Well can you at least let me check your leg? I need practice making a splint.”

“I don’t think it’s broken webby.”

“It couldn’t hurt right?”

It most definitely could hurt, but against his better judgement Dewey motion for the girl to go ahead and play nurse; causing Webby to let out a joyous squeak in response before pulling out the needed equipment from the first aid kit.

At that moment, Dewey became acutely aware of how close Webby’s face was to his own; true she wasn’t facing directly towards him as she was paying more attention to the wooden boards she was tying on either side of his leg, but if Webby were to simply look up their beaks would be nearly touching.

And then she looked up.

“Alright, that should do it! You should probably stay off that leg for a few-” Webby trailed off when she also realized how close to Dewey she was, their faces mere inches apart.

The two ducklings locked eyes with one another in this sort of awkward pre-teen staring contest where neither were willing to break contact, their beaks so close they could feel each other’s warm breath emanating from the orifices, and a pronounced blush on their faces.

Before they knew what was happening, both Dewey and Webby slowly but surely began to lean towards each other, their eyes growing half lidded as the space between them shrank; just as they were about to make a memory….

**ZAP! THUMP!**

Webby lunged forward in surprise at the sudden sound and bright light that appeared not a few yards from where they were sitting; causing her to land a dead on headbutt on Dewey who quickly yelped in pain and recoiled, falling onto his back, clutching his now throbbing forehead.

Webby on the other hand was completely fine and lept into a combat stance, ready for whatever freak of the week was being thrown at them this time; when the light finally dissipated she was met with the sight of a rather familiar looking tub with four ducks sitting in it, a tub that she soon realized modeled after Gyro’s time tub only this one looked far sleeker and more advanced than the one currently sitting in the garage.

What was really eerie, however, was the appearance of the four adult ducks that were climbing out of it: there were four in total, three boys and one girl; one was dressed in a full red getup consisting of a dark red polo shirt over a cherry red t-shirt with a matching red cap on his head, well combed feathers sticking out of it; the next one over was wearing a black vest littered with pockets that hung over a grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, fingerless gloves on his hands and a blue scarf around his neck; the third male was wearing a bright green turtleneck sweater that was complimented by a dark green overcoat, with a head of messy feathers to complete the look; finally there was the female of the group, long hair pushed back by a pink headband, a tank top and arm bands of the same color decorating her torso and a purple skirt around her bottom half.

Something about them was just so familiar to her, like she had seen them somewhere before and the expressions certainly didn’t help: an ubeat smile on the red one, a confident grin on the blue, a calm smirk on the green, and a friendly smile on the pink one. If she didn’t know any better she would have thought they were-

“Are we in the right place Huey?” asked the green one.

Webby’s jaw hit the ground.

“Not place Louie, time. And according to these readings, yes, we’ve arrived at one o’clock pm on june 26th 20XX; the exact date the thief went to.” replied the red one. “But….”

“But what Huey?” said the blue one.

“Well Dewey, not only did we not teleport to the right place but it also seems that we damaged the tracker.” the red one held up the shattered remains of what was formerly a high tech device. “We’re gonna have to work in the dark from here on out.”

“That isn’t so bad, we’ve done more with less right guys?” said the pink one, to which the other three nodded. “Besides, as long as we don’t run...into...oh no.”

The female duck focused her gaze upon Webby, who was now frozen in a state of shock, her eyes continuously trailing up and down the pink one of the group; Webby wasn’t a fool, she was able to put the pieces together pretty easily from the names and the time tub, even so she still couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

Webby nudged Dewey with her foot. “Um Dewey, you might wanna see this.”

“Hang on.” the blue duck sat up, still clutching his head. “My head’s still ringing from that hit. What’s going-”

His eyes snapped to the one in the vest, starting at his feet and following all the way up to meet the concerned look on the duck’s face, it took him a minute but something on a deep spiritual level just resonated between the two ducks and it finally clicked; even without the time tub Dewey would still know when he’s looking in a mirror, even if that mirror was a weird time travel based mirror.

“You’re- you’re me.” Dewey stuttered out.

The older Dewey merely sighed, hands falling to his sides as he muttered out a simple phrase:

“Ah phooey.”

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were wondering, yes all the chapters will have the word 'time' in them.
> 
> also credit to MexCraziness on devaintart for the designs of the older triplets and webby which can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/mexcraziness/art/DuckTales-Young-Adults-747278053
> 
> coming up next is a bit of insight as to why all the kids' future selves decided to pay a visit to present day and how that mysterious figure is involved, as well as a few other interesting things that their futures hold.


End file.
